A Christmas to Remember
by Emma-Lee14
Summary: Ever wonder how Remus Lupin became a werewolf?


Oh I've had this fic in mind for quite a while. I am a big Remus fan, and the idea came to me last Christmas. I wrote it, and compleatley forgot about it. So I went back, edited it, and now I'm posting it. I hope you like it :)

* * *

**A Christmas to Remember**

It was cold that morning, that fateful morning. Katherine Lupin woke up early to set her child's gifts in front of their pathetic little Christmas tree. If it could even be called such, it was so small and thin that it was hardly recognizable. This year had been particularly hard on their finances and alas her sons gifts were few. It was all that mans fault! She cursed silently. Early October a stranger had come to their door, begging them for board. He was claimed that he was homeless and in need of a place to stay. Been the kind people that the Lupin's were, they had agreed to allow him to stay with them if he were to pay a galleon a week. The man agreed and they allowed him their sons room, moving Lupin into their own. But soon after sheltering him they started to notice some strange things about their border. He was extremely nervous all the time, and constantly licking his lips. No amount of food seemed to satisfy him, and he always asked for rare meat. One morning while going to the barn to milk her cow Annie, Katherine had found her dead. Her throat had been ripped and there was a good deal amount of blood splattered around her. Jim, her husband had blamed it on the coyotes living nearby. But Katherine knew. She didn't know how, but she knew that their stranger had something to do with Annie's death. Of course she chided herself, the man had been nothing but kind to them. Still, her heard skipped a beat when he entered the room and her blood chilled when he smiled. was something terrifying about him. Once their visitors month was up, Jim had asked him for his rent. Well the man said that although he did not have the money at the moment, he would surely be able to get it within two weeks. They said they would allow him that time. In the meantime their food was being rationed drastically. The strangers appetite was never satisfied and they feared that they would not have enough. So Jim approached him and said that he was terribly sorry but that he must leave. The man was livid, he would come up with the money he said. But his promises were in vain, their food was drastically low and they could no longer afford to keep him. He shouted and threatened and grumbled before finally accepting the fact. As he left though, his yellow eyes met Katherine's- funny she never noticed their color before, and he spoke to her so low that she knew neither her husband or son had heard.

He had said "You be sure to watch your son ma'm. I would hate for anything unfortunate to happen to him." and then he was gone. They never heard from him again. Katherine told her husband about the threat, but he laughed and said it was nothing. No harm would come to Remus, and eventually Katherine believed this too. If Jim said Remus was fine, then he was.

Katherine and her husband had tried to make do with what little they had that year, but it was hard. The winter came harsh and quick, leaving them both cold and hungry. What was more, Katherine had found herself pregnant with another child. This was almost too much for the parents to bare but they managed. She still felt guilty and sad however as she laid her sons gifts under their Christmas tree; a bright red train, a hand knitted pair of gloves, and a scarf. Remus would not mind the shortage however. Their bright eyed son had always been happy with what he got, and he never complained. Katherine was eternally grateful for him everyday. So with a sigh she set forth to making their Christmas breakfast.

-------

Remus Lupin awoke to the smell of sausage and gravy- his two favorite things in the world. His brown eyes opened in delight and he jumped from bed with the enthusiasm of a child who knows it's Christmas. His little feet padded happily down the hall to the kitchen and he peaked underneath their Christmas tree. Three gifts from him! He smiled happily then ran up to hug his mama.

"Mama! There's gifts for me under the tree!" he exclaimed with joy. Katherine Lupin smiled down at him and tweaked his nose affectionately.

"You are too cute, Remus Lupin. And so tall! You grew three inches last night I swear!" she joked. Remus rolled his eyes. She was always saying he was to big, but for a kid of five he was actually on the short side. He smiled and hugged his mama again, this time pressing his ear firmly to her belly. He kissed it affectionately.

"Merry Christmas baby!" he whispered softly. Katherine bit back a tear and smiled as her son sat down on the chair beside the stove nearest to her. He was quite an adorable little thing. Though obviously skinny, his eyes were warm and chocolaty just like hers. And he had hid fathers golden hair. It was just long enough to tell that it would be gloriously wavy when he was older. She loved him so much at that moment that her heart hurt with joy.

"Mama, will I have a brother or a sister?" he asked. Katherine shook her head and explained that she wouldn't know until she had the baby. Remus looked thoughtful.

"I wouldn't mind a sister to play with but a brother would be fun." he said. Katherine smiled and kissed his forehead.

Just then his father walked in from the cold carrying a bundle of firewood. Remus shivered at the sudden blast of winter air but the smile never left his face.

"Papa! Merry Christmas Papa, look we have presents!" he cried. Jim Lupin dropped his firewood and embraced his energetic son.

"Want to help your Papa with the firewood?" he asked. Remus eyes lit up happily and he asked his mother if he could. Katherine hated her son venturing too far in the woods, she was always afraid that a coyote would get after him. But today she was in a good mood and said he could go as long as he did not stray too far from home. Remus clasped his hands with glee and kissed his mom on the cheek. Jim and Remus closed the door behind them and set off through the trail in the woods. There were many trees near them but most of them were apple trees and they would need them once Spring began. So they walked in a little further, Remus hand clasped firmly in his fathers. Eventually they found the perfect tree and Remus watched with fascination as his dad chopped it down. He then cut it into smaller pieces and gave Remus a small load to carry. This always made Remus feel like a big boy and he was pleased that the weight wasn't too much for him. He was about to begin the trek back when he heard a branch pop behind him.

"What was that Papa? He asked, a big frightened. His dad smiled and pointed to a scurrying squirrel.

"Probably just another squirrel son, don't worry they wont hurt you." he chuckled. Remus watched the squirrel dart up a tree with a frown on his face. The squirrel looked like it was running from something. He shook his head as if to clear it and jogged faster to catch up with his father. Suddenly he felt very cold. The hairs on the back of his began to stand up and he got very frightened. Just as he was about to call out for his dad, something hit him from behind. Lupin went tumbling to the ground, the wood flying from his hands. He hard a snarl and then a large weight was setting atop him, forcing his small face into the cold snow. A cold dripping snout was pressed to his ear and a gruff voice spoke to him.

"Tell your parents that the next time they offend Fenrir Greyback there will be a much worse fate for you." the thing snarled, then bit into Remus leg.

"PAPA!" the little boy cried out in pain. His leg was on fire, he could feel the muscle being torn from his calf. His father turned around rapidly and began to scream.

"Get the hell off my boy you monster!" he shouted. The creature backed off, grinning, and Remus got his first look at it. It was not quite wolf, nor human. It was something in between, and blood was smeared on its mouth. Remus paled. That was his blood. The next thing he knew his father was grabbing him, pressing him to his chest.

"What have you done you _monster_?" he asked shakily, staring at the monster. The thing grinned, and a crackly laugh emitted from its throat.

"Monster am I? If I am a monster, then what is your son? You fool. You will never forget the day you crossed paths with me. Remember the name Fenrir Greyback and let it haunt your dreams." it snapped. Then it was gone, and Remus remembered no more for hours.

-----------

A doctor had been sent for,and just finished an examination of Remus Lupin. What he had seen both scared and shocked him. He cursed Merlin for ever letting something so wicked happen to someone so innocent and young. It was a terrible shame. He frowned and then sighed as the poor cursed child's mother came to him. Katherine Lupin begged him to tell him if her son would be alright. The doctor shook his head and swallowed before answering her.

"I repaired his leg, he will not have a scar. But…your son was bitten by a werewolf. He will never be the same again. I am sorry. Remus was a good child." he said apologetically. Katherine glared at him.

"Was? My son _is_ a good child." she snapped. The doctor sighed and asked if he could speak to her husband for a while. Jim was considerably shaky and pale but followed him out of the room. Katherine sobbed and clutched the hand of her sleeping son.

Twenty minutes later she felt the comforting weight of Jims arm on her shoulder and she turned around to see him and the doctor.

"Well?" she asked. Jim cleared his throat and glanced at the doctor.

"Well he's a werewolf. Once a month during the full moon he will turn into a monster. Kate darling, the doctor says he can take him to a nice orphanage where there will be others of his…kind-" he began but Katherine cut him off quickly.

"This is my son Jim! Not some monster! I refuse to send him away!" she cried. Jim glanced down at their son, the boy he had known and fathered for five years, and a look of repulsion crossed his features. He tried to hide them quickly but Katherine had seen.

"He is still our son." she said savagely. Jim shook his head and took her hand.

"Whatever he is Kate, he is not our son. It's…something else. It could harm the baby Kate! Think of the child." he said soothingly. Katherine jerked her hand back from his and stared at him in horrified shock.

"Remus is not an IT! And he would never harm his sibling!" Katherine cried out, her voice shaking. She bit her lips to keep them from trembling, and a few tears escaped from her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Jim pressed his lips to her forehead and held his wife as she began to sob into his shoulder. Katherine got control of herself in a few minutes and turned so that she looked her husband in her eye. His eye's were soft brown and filled with love as he gazed down at her. She loved and trusted him with her entire being, she knew in her heart that he would not be like another husband might and regect his bitten child.

"Jim, promise me. Promise me that we will keep him." she demanded. Jim's eyes fell to the floor and his shoulders slumped.

"Yes Kate. I promise" he said. But she had seen something else in his eyes, something distant, cold, and unforgiving. She shivered even though it was warm in the room. The doctor, whom had been there the entire time, sighed and told Jim that he would like a moment alone with Katherine. Jim obliged and kissed her hand before he left. Katherine turned to the doctor, her eyes searching.

"They won't take my boy away, will they?" She asked. The doctor set down on Remus bed and looked fondly at the boy. He had been the child's doctor since he was born. He smiled softly and turned to Katherine, his face a mask of sadness. He heart skipped a beat and she moved almost protectively to Remus.

"Yes, Kate. News of the biting has already spread and the rest of the village has decided to come and take him. They…they might kill him. Landry was saying he would be bringing a silver bullet in any case." he told her. Katherine could fill her eyes welling with tears and she brushed them aside.

"Jim?" she asked, afraid of the answer. The doctor nodded his head.

"Jim no longer sees Remus as his son, Kate." he explained. Katherine bit back a sob and looked at Remus's angelic face. He was so innocent, so beautiful. How could they harm them?

"What do I do?" she asked meekly. To her surprise the doctor handed her a purse filled with coins. She stared at it in wonder and met his kind gaze.

"I had a daughter named Mary once. She was bitten when she was eleven years old. Our village took her from me and sent her away. I never saw her again. Kate, take this money and run. Remus will find safety in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tell Albus Dumbledore that I sent you. He will understand." he brushed a tear from her streaming eyes.

"I will have to leave Jim." It was not a question, but a statement and a fact. The doctor nodded his head sadly.

"Yes. But you will have Remus. And you will be safe with him." he said. Suddenly there was a rapping on the door and Jim walked in, his eyes darting suspiciously from the doctor to Katherine.

"Thank you doctor. Here's your pay." he said, reaching out to hand the doctor a few coins. He shook his head and stepped back.

"No charge son, no charge." he explained. Then he walked out the door, waving goodbye. Katherine was left with Jim. An awkward and heavy silence hung stiffly between them for the first time in their mirage. Katherine broke it.

"I'm leaving with Remus tonight. Will you come?" she asked. Jim stared at the floor and sighed. It was all the answer she needed.

"Go now Kate, and take some extra blankets." he said. Katherine slumped in her chair, trying her hardest not to cry. She could not speak as she gathered her sleeping son and a small bag of her few prized possessions. Jim helped her robotically, forcing his face to display no emotion.

She was ready. Katherine turned to Jim, prepared to ask one more time. As soon as she opened her mouth there was a rapping at the door and a villager- Landry she thought, called out to the house.

"Come out with the boy Lupin! We know you're in there!" they yelled. Katherine's eyes widened and Jim pointed hurriedly to the back door.

"I'm coming!" he yelled while pushing his wife and son through the door. The banging continued and Jim Lupin grabbed his love and pressed his lips quickly to hers.

"Go quickly." he said, then ran into the house, closing the door behind him. She was never to see him again. Katherine did not stop to think, she ran. She ran all night and into the early hours of the morning. Later she caught a train boarding to London. Once she was on the train, she sighed with relief. She sat down warily, careful though not to wake Remus. She smiled at his sleeping form and his cherubic face. She knew that whatever happened, he had a hard future to look forward to. Prejudice was high in the Wizarding World, anyone a werewolf would try their best to hide it for as long as they possibly could. Perhaps his fate would have been easier, had she allowed the villagers to take him. But no, she could never do that. That would be abandoning him to a certain fate of death, at least now he had a chance. He had hope. What would she tell him about Jim? The truth, she supposed. It would hurt him to know, but Katherine believed her son deserved to know. She bit back a tear and stroked her sons hair. Katherine did not know where she was going or what she would do. All she knew was that she was going to protect her son. What was it the doctor had said? Take him to Hogwarts, tell Albus Dumbledore that he sent them. Katherine knew about Hogwarts, although her family had been too poor to allow her to attend, she had received a letter offering. Jim had gone for two years before quitting, it had cost too much to buy the necessary school supplies yearly. If Remus were a wizard, he would go there. Oh there was so much to think about, so much to plan for. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. A baby on the way, a child with her, and now both with out fathers. What was to happen to them? She would just have to trust that it would all work out. Of course it would, she would make sure Remus and his sibling would have the best lives possible. Smiling a little she leaned her head back and allowed her self to go to sleep. This was sure one Christmas she would never forget.


End file.
